


March 15th 2021

by forabeatofadrum (maanorchidee)



Category: Glee
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, corona is a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/forabeatofadrum
Summary: It's March 15th 2021, the ten year anniversary of Kurt and Blaine's first kiss. The pandemic won't stop them from celebrating it.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	March 15th 2021

**Author's Note:**

> Happy ten years, boys.

As much as Kurt and Blaine enjoy the Ides memes on March 15th (”Kurt, look, this one is an [Among Us version](https://salted-caramel-tea.tumblr.com/post/645727614630248448/idk-girl-i-think-we-should-vote-julius-out-of)!”), March 15th has a different meaning to them. 

It’s their anniversary. 

They’ve had a lot of new anniversaries over the years, like their engagement, their wedding, them moving to their first apartment... but it all started with March 15th.

(“Actually, it started on November 9th for me,” Kurt said one year, since everyone loves to remind Blaine of his idiocy.

“I still can’t believe it took me months to see what was right in front of me!”)

Every year, the two of them go into town to have a date and dinner afterwards. A certain pandemic makes it difficult to celebrate their 10th year anniversary outside of their apartment.

That doesn’t stop them from making it special. Kurt and Blaine move the furniture to create a big open space in their living room. They put their dining table there, so that they have a better view over the outskirts of New York during dinner. The city is quieter these days, and it’s still very ugly, but it is the city of their dreams. 

Kurt has ordered handmade scented candles from an independent store and Blaine lights them while Kurt is putting some red and yellow roses in a vase. 

When Kurt turns around, he sees Blaine standing by the window.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Kurt sets the vase on the table. Then, he wraps his arms around Blaine from behind.

Blaine looks outside and he seems a bit mellow.

“It’s- I just wish we could’ve gone somewhere nice. _Ten_ years, Kurt. Ten years of loving you, minus two break ups.”

“Please,” Kurt rolls his eyes, “Who are we kidding? We still loved each other during those times. We just had our heads in our asses.”

“Ten years,” Blaine says again, “If you’d told little Blainers that he’d be standing in his New York apartment, married to the love of his life, in the middle of a pandemic.... well, he’d be pretty confused about the pandemic part.”

Kurt snorts. “Yeah.”

They were able to celebrate their anniversary last year, since the restaurants shut down on the 17th. They weren’t fooling themselves: they knew the virus was bad and spreading fast, since Broadway had shut down three days prior, but they also wanted to support their favourite restaurant.

This year, they have take-out.

Kurt kisses the back of Blaine’s neck. “This is nice, though. But I understand what you mean.”

“I’m just feeling a bit sad,” Blaine admits, “I wanted this moment to be so much bigger, but staying home for a year makes you reflect on life in weird ways.”

“You’re allowed to feel a bit sad, even on a happy day.”

Blaine knows that, but sometimes he needs a little reminder.

“Thanks, love,” he says. Then he turns around and he smiles - genuinely. “Besides, I am still here with you on our _ten year anniversary._ ”

“Ten years!” Oh, if only teenage Kurt Hummel could see him now. Surely, his past self would also be very confused by the whole pandemic, but the absolute joy of being in love and married to the man of his dreams would make up for it.

Blaine puts on some music and Kurt spins him around. They wait for the food to arrive, but right now, they’re dancing and singing along to their love song playlist. The scent of the candle is blissful and the sun is setting over the city, which lights up their living room in a nice glow.

Sure, they can’t go outside, but inside is a nice alternative.

After a while, the bell rings and their food is here. Blaine blows out the candle, because the lavender scent does not go well with food. Kurt comes back with the delivery and he puts it in the kitchen to plate it. He also opens a bottle of expensive wine, sent by his father and Carole as an anniversary gift.

“Happy ten years, Kurt,” Blaine says as they clink their glasses together.

“Happy ten years, Blaine.”

“Up to the next ten years!”

“And the next!” Kurt raises his glass.

“And the _next_!”

“For all of eternity.”


End file.
